Under the Veneer
by Purplerhino
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! MA content at some point preferred. This is my answer to my own challenge. This story is MA for a reason. Please note that fact before clicking.
1. Chapter 1

DG was frustrated, with herself. The cause of that frustration was one Wyatt Cain, former Tin Man and current stalker. Okay, to be fair 'stalker' was a bit to strong a word. Shadow was more appropriate. He was Captain of the Royal Guard now, and had assigned himself as her personal security detail. Her dark, foreboding, annoying, sexy security de… and that right there was why she was frustrated. Her unhealthy obsession with her friend and bodyguard.

Two hours after she'd freed the ex-Tin Man from that iron suit she was completely impressed with how well he cleaned up. He could be a movie star back on the Other Side. And the way he filled out those tight tan pants… She'd hated herself. The man had just gotten out of eight years of hell, so his sanity really was questionable. He'd lost his family and seemed single-mindedly focused on killing the man who had destroyed his life. He was the strong, silent cowboy, complete with six shooter. She was trying to find her parents in a fairy tale on crack. And she had checked out his ass. She was sick.

When she was told he was dead, it had gutted her. She'd only known him a few days, but he was a good man, someone who deserved so much better than the hand he was dealt. Finding him alive had made her happier than her own escape. She realized she had a crush. A simple infatuation brought on by the fact that he had become her steady protector. What girl wouldn't crush on her white knight, especially her blonde, steely eyed, BUILT white knight; with those pants? He was a take charge kinda guy who listened to her input, gave her respect. It was easy to have a crush on someone like that.

So she hugged him a little too long on a few occasions. And she watched him when he wasn't looking. She had a crush. Okay, she was perving over a guy twice her age. And he didn't seem to notice… thank God. She tried very hard to make sure he didn't. The last thing he needed was to see that his friend and charge had a fixation.

By a month after the eclipse, DG was certain she was in lust with Wyatt Cain. She had dreams. Hot, sweaty dreams that never quite finished. Damn. She actually tried to imagine him naked. She was pathetic, she knew. Before this point she hadn't even thought about sex as anything she ever wanted to attempt again. Jimmy Calahan had introduced her to that mystery when she was seventeen. It could have remained a mystery. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, it was humiliating and overall, she figured it was one of those things you were better off doing yourself. So her hot and sweaty Wyatt dreams were a surprise.

It was five months after the eclipse that she realized she was in love with Wyatt Cain. She began to think long term future thoughts. She began to imagine dark haired children with grey-blue eyes. The idea of losing him made her heart stutter and cold dread take it's place.

That was when she began to try to escape his constant presence. Unfortunately, he always found her, and he was usually pissed off when he did. It was so wrong that his anger made her heart beat faster and the sharp look in his eyes sent a shiver up her spine, and not out of fear. She'd found that trying to find some 'alone time' without her shadow while outside was impossible, as the damn man could track a flea, she was certain of it. And sneaking about the usual haunts in the palace was useless, as everyone was a freaking blabbermouth. All he had to do was ask which way she went and the last person to see her…. It was pointless. She tried hiding out in the unused portion of the palace, but when no one had seen her, the human bloodhound figured out where she was by deduction. The disturbed dust and spiderwebs in the catacombs did the rest.

Lately it had become truly unbearable. He was completely oblivious, of course. But he was driving her insane.

He helped her down from her horse two weeks ago, and his thumbs accidentally slipped under her shirt and fell on bare skin. It was like being burned, especially when they made a light sweep before he let go and moved to lead the horse back to his stall without a look or a word, no sign of awareness. And he was wearing THOSE pants.

As she was learning to shoot a gun, her target practice became near unbearable as he moved behind her and corrected her stance with his hands on her hips or worse, good God above, pressing against her back to look down her arm as he explained the need to keep both arms bent just a bit to keep the recoil from jarring her.

Then there was when she was reading up on the history of the O.Z. and he snuck up behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

His innocent "Anything interesting?" So close to her ear both made her jump and her insides melt at the feeling of his breath on her neck and ear. His hand on her shoulder, two fingers on her neck, brushing over her pulse as he steadied her was torture he had no idea he inflicted as he apologized for startling her.

Just yesterday she'd walked into the kitchen to see him eating a bowl of berries while reading a report. He'd pick up a red berry and pop it in his mouth, like anyone else would, then lick his fingers and reach for another. He didn't even notice her walk in until she was practically in front of him and slicing some cheese and bread. He'd greeted her with a nod, asked if she needed anything, then went back to his reports and late night snack. Damn him. Did he have no idea what watching him lick his fingers could do to a woman?

Love or not, this unrequited feeling and obsession had to be dealt with. She wasn't about to scare him off by telling him about it. So she had to distract herself. Maybe she could find someone else, given time, someone who would feel the same.

So she started befriending some of the men her age around the palace. It didn't hurt to get to know the cook's son, whom she introduced to the wonders of French fries. He was nice, and funny, if a bit intimidated by her, at first. He was also a bit shy and timid. He'd never be able to bark orders and expect them to be followed to the letter. But he was still someone she liked just hanging around with.

Or the Gardner. He was a bit older than her, but that meant nothing. He was cute, with shaggy black hair and he had dimples when he smiled. She told him about flowers she knew from the Other Side that she had yet to see here, and she liked getting her hands in the dirt. She grew up on a farm, after all. This had horrified the Gardner at first, but he seemed to enjoy their chats as she helped him with flowers after her lessons were done.

Cain just hung about in the background, no matter how safe it was in the palace.

Both guys were nice, and she could foresee them becoming good friends, but she couldn't foresee herself falling in love with them, pushing her out of love with Wyatt Cain. There were no sparks dancing on her nerve endings when either of them touched her accidentally. There were no dreams of sexual encounters making her wake up empty and unsatisfied.

She had managed half a day without her shadow following her while he had other things to do. Sure, she had another shadow, but he didn't jangle her nerves like Cain did.

She almost ran down Jeb Cain while she contemplated her unhealthy fixation.

"Whoa there, your Highness." He held out a hand before she could actually walk into him.

"Jeb… your back!" She was genuinely glad to see him, safe and unharmed. He was leading a group of rebels, now Tin Men, in hunting down hiding Longcoats. Wyatt would be thrilled to see him.

"Got in this morning. I've been spending the afternoon with father. " He scrubbed at the back of his neck. "Heard you've been running him ragged again. You can get lost in the catacombs, you know."

"Do I ever. In great detail. I was worried he was going to pull out illustrations and then show me the bones of the last person to go exploring." DG rolled her eyes.

Jeb grinned at the mental picture. "He's good at the lecture bit. He's also used to people doing what he tells them to do, I've noticed. You frustrate the hell out of him."

"Someone has to keep him on his toes. And the fact that he can't boss me around like he does other people just makes it better." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

She liked Jeb. He had a lot of his father's qualities.

The sudden hand on her arm made her jump. The grip was just short of bruising. She looked up to see the source of most of her trouble staring her down with fury in his eyes. What the…? She hadn't done anything. Recently.

"Excuse us, Jeb, DG and I need to have a talk."

With that DG felt herself being pulled along down the halls.

"Hey! Let go. I didn't do anything. Manhandling Princesses isn't in your job description. Jeez, Cain, you better get that stick out of your ass or I'll have to do something drastic, like pull it out and beat you over the head with it.." Her protests were voiced about every fifteen feet all the way back to her champers, where she was propelled through the door.

DG's door slammed closed and she was left facing a very angry Captain of the Guard.

"What's your issue?" She was annoyed as she knew she hadn't done anything to deserve this anger, or the manhandling, and upset because he was this mad at her. Oh, and just the tiniest bit turned on, because there was just something about Cain when he was angry and dangerous, knowing he wasn't dangerous to her.

Suddenly both of his hands were on her upper arms and she was, not so much pushed as guided so her back was to the wall. Hey! Being cornered wasn't playing fair.

"You do not get to drag my son into this." He glared down at her.

Huh?

"Into what? And you call me confusing." She would have crossed her arms defensively, but he was still gripping her upper arms, just short of bruising.

"You're game with the cook and the gardener. Jeb is out of bounds DG, and I thought better of you than to play that card." He was really angry.

He thought better of her? What the hell did he think she was doing? Sleeping around? Not that it was his business if she was.

"Play what card? You lost me somewhere around dragging me around the halls like a child in need of a time out. I'm not a kid, Mr. Cain. And I have no idea what's got you so steamed." DG moved to pull away. Because she was confused, upset and his nearness was playing havoc on her hormones.

"Believe me, I know you aren't a kid." His next move completely threw her for a loop. He swept in and kissed her. It wasn't nice and sweet. It was demanding and fierce and unyielding. His hands slid from her upper arms, over her shoulders, up the sides of her neck to cup behind her jaw, his thumbs sweeping from her jaw to her ears, holding her there and tilting her head for better access to her mouth.

She could barely think let alone breathe. Her legs seemed wobbly and the heat of his lips against hers seemed to ignite a fire in her blood. The kiss softened, and his lips glided over hers to sandwich over her bottom lip. When his tongue traced that lip she felt the moan rise up from her diaphragm. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, holding on, and holding herself up. His teeth scraped over her bottom lip in a light bite as he pulled back, dragging that bit of flesh with him for a fraction of a second.

When his mouth left hers, her brain switched back on.

"Oh my God!" Her blue eyes widened. "You've been doing all that… stuff… all that… you've been doing it on purpose! Driving me out of my mind! You've been trying to **seduce** me?"

"Tell me it hasn't been working, and I'll leave." Those eyes, those intense, beautiful eyes bore into hers, seeking to read her mind.

She smacked her hand against the leather of his vest. "You're… you're terrible. You're an evil, scheming… scheming person." Okay, that didn't come out right. He was making her thought process glitch more than… well, Glitch.

"That isn't a no." He smirked.

"No, that isn't a no. You've been driving me out of my fucking mind for weeks, you jerk." She pushed against him and he didn't budge an inch.

"That was the general idea." He leaned down once more and she closed her eyes, ready for the kiss this time. It didn't come. She opened her eyes to see his eyes stormy; his mouth was millimeters from her own. She could taste him on the air she breathed. "Then you started trying to make me jealous."

Again with the… huh?

Oh, the cook and the gardener thing. He thought… Silly man.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I was trying to move on. You didn't show the slightest interest in more than we had. My heart couldn't take it. I wanted to find someone else, someone who could love me back. It didn't work. I wasn't trying anything with Jeb, I would never…" As she spoke her lips just barely ghosted against his.

If anything Cain's eyes grew darker, hungry, alive with need when the words 'love me back' filled the air. His lips closed over hers once more. This time he coaxed a moan from her and his tongue traced her top lip. She opened up to let him inside. God she wanted him inside, any way she could get him. His mouth moved over hers dominating, carnal, exploring, enticing. His tongue caressed hers, teasing, testing. She was melting. She really couldn't stand on her own now. A fire started low in her belly and he was stoking the flames.

Jimmy Calahan hadn't been able to make her feel like this the entire ten minutes it had taken him to show her what sex was like. DG wondered, in some part of her brain still able to work, if a woman could orgasm from a kiss. There was a hot liquid response to the erotic pull Cain exerted over her.

She gripped the nape of his neck with a desperate need, swept up in the stark sexuality of the kiss. She was left panting, breathless as he pulled back far enough to look at her, to take in much needed oxygen. His eyes, oh his eyes were making promises to her body without words. My God, THIS lay under the stoic veneer?

DG had never been the type to submit to any one, any thing. But that was exactly what Wyatt seemed to be demanding. Not for power, or cruelty, or degradation, but for something much more… carnal.

Wyatt's hand slid firmly down her body, not pausing at the breast he had sensitized with a caress over clothing. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the wall, right into him. He held her possessively. She could feel his hard body pressed full length along hers. Oh! And the evidence of his desire hot and hard against her stomach, even through clothing.

She nuzzled against his neck, feeling her own hot breath come back to her as she placed a kiss there. This time he moaned. It vibrated through him and it brought a soft, feminine smile to her lips.

She could smell the leather of his vest and gunbelt, the aroma of gunpowder and gunoil mixed with it, and the spicy, rich, masculine scent that was just Wyatt. No man should naturally smell that damn good.

He pulled back yet again, to look down at her. "I'm in love with you Dorthea Gale. Completely. And I fully intend to have you tonight, and every night from here on. If you've got a problem with that, Sweetheart, you better speak up now. If you don't, this **IS **gonna happen."

Not fair. He wanted her to say something. Her brain was trying to catch up with all the new sensations. It didn't help that Wyatt Cain had just told her he loved her. He intended to _**have**_ her. _Guh_. Words… there were words?

"About time." There, that sounded like words.

His hands moved over her inch by inch, slowly, savoring her as he shed her clothing. He pulled her shirt over her head and bent to kiss her shoulders, nuzzle along the line of her bra. His hands roaming freely along her torso. She didn't have a chance to feel vulnerable being exposed while he was still clothed, as he learned the map of her skin, stroking, tasting. Her body tightened, clenched at his touch, his mouth. He was discovering her… branding her, making her his.

He walked her to the bed, and she wasn't aware of it until her legs bumped into it. She felt vulnerable and exposed only when he stopped long enough to divest himself of his own clothing, watching her watching him. He seemed to like the way she was looking at him. She reached out to help removing his gun belt, but he stilled her hands.

"You can play later, I promise." His voice was low, huskier than usual. That liquid heat inside her burned hotter and pooled low.

His body was strong, beautifully muscled. He kept to the same training regimen he insisted the guards follow. The crisp, blond hair on his chest faded to his stomach and took up at is navel, forming a line that led the eye downward. If there had ever been any doubt that he wanted her, there was no room for it now. DG swallowed, her mouth gone dry. This might still hurt and be uncomfortable, after all. But he was beautiful.

Wyatt lay down on his side next to her. He kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers, and there was no doubt who was taking the lead. He broke the kiss to nuzzle under her chin, to lap at the soft skin of her throat, so she had to bare it to him. This was submission at its most basic, primal level. She felt the nip of his teeth and the soothing caress of his tongue. When he stopped she opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them. She looked up to see him watching her face as one hand cupped her breast, teasing the nipple to a hard point, fluttering desire through her, straight to her core.

"Darlin', I have to know if you've done this before." His hand left her breast to glide down and rest on her stomach, just above her navel his fingers splayed there.

DG swallowed, pressing up to his hand. Even that simple touch left her aching. "Once."

His eyes took on another look, that possessive look that indicated Jimmy Calahan may be a dead man if he didn't live on the Other Side.

"It was less than stellar." She admitted.

Wyatt leaned in, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke in that low, husky voice full of complete confidence. "Sweetheart, it isn't gonna be a question of if I'm gonna make you come, but how hard and how many times."

DG whimpered.

She saw him smirk, noting too well how his words affected her.

He bent over her, swirling his tongue around her breast, finally taking her nipple into the heat of his mouth, drawing on her, feeding off her desire as she lost herself in raw sensation once more. DG found herself clasping him to her, arching up against his mouth, offering more, offering anything and everything.

His hands once more traced her body as he moved to lavish attention on her other breast. His hot, rough fingers enflamed her skin, leaving a throbbing need in their wake. Then his mouth was everywhere, lips and tongue knowing her form even more intimately than she did. Each place he lay his mouth was teased with hot lips and tongue, only to let the lingering wetness grow rapidly cool when he moved on. She was left gasping, wanting, needing to the point it was almost painful.

Yet every time she tried to stroke, trace, touch Wyatt he stilled her hands and shook his head.

"Darlin', don't think I don't want you to. But you have me so hot right now, if you do anything more this is gonna be real short."

He returned to his ministrations and she arched off the bed with a gasping cry when she felt one finger pressed into her. Oh shit, she was not going to live through this. His finger moved slowly, in and out as he pressed a kiss to her navel. Another joined the first and both curled inside her, searching for and finding a place that actually stole her breath, she could not breathe as the bolt of pleasure jolted from that place through her body, promising so much more. His thumb came into play, stroking her with each press of his fingers. DG heard incoherent sounds coming from her own mouth. Wyatt's teeth nipped along her ribs as his fingers worked within her. Pumping within her and firmly pressing up to that spot.

DG held on to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin, drawing blood in some places and eliciting a low growl from Wyatt. She fought for purchase in the sea of passion overwhelming her. He was all she had to cling to. Her head turned from side to side on the pillow and her breath was coming in short little gasps. The wave broke over her, washing her away as an orgasm the likes of which she'd never known seized her. But his stroking fingers and clever thumb didn't allow her to come down. He coaxed her body to prolong that peak as she cried his name and Gods and for the moment they were completely interchangeable.

He finally had mercy, just before the drawn out pleasure and his ministrations became painful.

She opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them in the first place, to see Wyatt stretched out on his side beside her and propped up on one elbow. He was watching her, had watched her as he'd wrung that pleasure from her.

"Beautiful." The word fell from his lips with soft reverence. His hand and fingers leaving her bereft, aching so acutely she cried from it.

DG wasn't sure she could move after that, wasn't sure she wanted to.

Then she watched him bring his hand to his lips and he sucked her juices from his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. Only a small line of silver rimmed his pupils in the dark sensuality of his gaze.

Okay, in her dreams, nothing like any of that had ever happened. She would never, in a million years, have guessed that the man who blushed so easily was hiding this look under the brim of his hat. That he'd become so unrestrained and dominant as a lover. Or how erotic she found it.

She had to look away from the singleminded intensity of his scrutiny.

She felt him shift, and his weight press down on her.

"DG, look at me." Wyatt's voice was rough with desire. Desire for her.

She felt herself responding to the feel of his weight pressing down on her, the way the hair of his chest abraded her already sensitized nipples making her ache again. His earlier words came back to taunt her. Could he really do that to her again?

He was above her, and she was all to aware of him, thick and heavy and ready for her. He was, she had to admit, a little intimidating. She felt him poised, ready, right there as her body strained towards him even as a part of her brain warned that this was going to hurt.

Oh, yes. No doubt about it, he could drive her to that peak again. She was helpless to resist him, had no real will to.

"Wyatt." She was pleading and felt no shame in it.

As if his name were some sort of signal she felt him thrust into her, hard and deep. She cried out from the suddenness of it, from the feeling of complete fullness, stretching her, pushing her limits, yet somehow still making her want more. The expected pain hadn't come. Somehow, he just barely fit, as if they were made perfectly for each other.

He clasped her face in his hands and made her eyes meet his.

"Look at me, sweetheart. I want you to know exactly who's inside you. I want you to say my name again." His words were spoken through clenched teeth. "God, DG, you're so tight, hot. Do you have any idea how I feel when I take you like this?

Those words only added to the increasing yearning, that desperate need taking her over once more. **Take her**, that was exactly what he was doing.

"Oh God. Wyatt." She couldn't tear her gaze away if she tried now.

And he was moving, a sure, steady pace, filling her and making her ache for his absence again and again.

She watched him, looked into his eyes so all she knew was Wyatt. Not Cain, not her Tin Man, not her bodyguard or shadow. Wyatt, the man. The man who loved her, and who she loved right back. This hidden Wyatt, so passionate and intense it was on the verge of frightening even though she never stopped feeling safe. He was all male in a way she never understood before.

And, oh God she was going to die from this. She clutched at his shoulders, trying to brace herself as her body found the rhythm of his. He was relentless, thrusting harder, deeper, a piston driving into her as he lost himself in primitive need. She could only wrap her arms and legs around him and try to keep up as his body drove deeply, fiercely into hers. Every thrust he made slid against her oversensitive bundle of nerves, pushing her mercilessly towards the edge once more.

Her eyes broke from hers as he came in to kiss her hard, almost bruising. His tongue demanded entrance she had no desire to fight him. His taste was in her mouth his body was in hers, she was surrounded by him, infused with him, she breathed him. The kiss broke away from her and his mouth was sealed over her shoulder. He bit down, hard, marking her, claiming her as his and his alone.

Then she was splintering into a million pieces as wave after wave of erotic bliss washed through her, dragging her clenching and screaming his name.

Wyatt's hands grasped her hips, and she knew there would be marks there as he continued to drive into her. Then he let out a hoarse shout, her name. She could feel him spilling into her in hot bursts as she wrung his release from him.

Wyatt seemed as shaky as she felt as he lifted himself up to his elbows and looked down at her, his body weighty on her, but comforting, spent but still buried inside her.

So that was what all the fuss was about. Oh yeah.

"Well…" Words were slowly returning to DG now as she licked her lips. Her voice sounding odd to her own ears. "This wasn't how I imagined today would go."

His smile was brilliant and his chuckle pushed through her body. "Me neither. I figured at least another week before you caught on."

He shifted off her and she whimpered at the loss of him as he pulled her against him, not willing to let her go yet.

"You're bossy." She mumbled against his chest. "And you **bit** me. Like a damn vampire."

"Yep, and… yep." Not in the least bit contrite. His fingers danced over the bruise on her shoulder. His mark, for all to see. "No doubts, and no hiding."

"No hiding." She agreed.

She was his now, even if she were to attempt to argue the fact. But she decided he was hers right back. Let's see who gets nippy next time.

"And you're going to marry me. I mean it. I don't do things half way." He stated as if it were already decided.

"See. Bossy." Oh, she was already sore. But it was a good sore. The kind you don't mind feeling again. She felt their combined wetness slick between her thighs, and she didn't mind.

"That wasn't a no." He pointed out.


	2. DG's Turn

Under the Vaneer II

Last night Wyatt Cain had promised DG she could play later. Well it was later, dammit, and she wanted to play. Her fingers itched to reach out and explore her own private playground right next to her.

She rested on one elbow, head in hand as she watched Cain sleep. Like most people, he seemed less worn by the cares of the world in the bliss of dreamless slumber. His face softened, no worry line between his sharply arched brows. Although she did miss his eyes while they were closed in sleep. He had the most amazing eyes.

After a very long night the night before- yesterday they had informed the Royal family that they were engaged. After all, who could refuse such a romantic proposal? 'And you're gonna marry me.'

But then hearts and flowers were not Cain's kind of thing. Not hers either, really.

At the news DG's mother and sister seemed highly amused and superior about it all. They looked at each other and smirked without batting an eyelash between them. Evidently they had seen it coming even if DG herself had been clueless. Father had been less …enthusiastic. It took DG's mother to calm him down and lead him away before he did or said anything really stupid.

Last night had been amazing. Morning wake up call had been pretty mind blowing as well. And tonight… she really could get accustomed to this. Once her muscles got used to it. It was easy to get used to Cain's kissing fixation.

Her Tin Man loved kissing. Chaste brushes, soft and slow. Teasing promises of things to come. Deep, erotic, soul searing kisses meant to devour her senses. After pretty much stating she was gonna marry him the night before, they had spent almost an hour just kissing, necking and nuzzling. Damn, DG was now aware that two mouths could, indeed, make love to one another.

If she'd learned anything during these glorious sessions the night before and earlier tonight it was that Cain was every bit the Alpha Male type. He liked being in charge in bed. Well, more like taking the lead. He certainly enjoyed wringing every ounce of pleasure out of her until she could barely move. But he was the one in control, directing and coaxing. She didn't much mind as he knew exactly what he was doing.

However, she wanted to lead this dance. She wanted to do to him what he did to her. She wanted to hear him beg her to end the torment, to watch him writhe under her attentions.

The problem was she wasn't sure how to start. No, that wasn't right. She knew just exactly where to start, but there was no definite plan for once she had him precisely where she wanted him. She'd been one disappointing experience shy of a virgin before last night. She was well read, as it were, but she'd never really tried anything. So what to do? She had never initiated anything. That had to change. She hadn't been self confident enough to before. But she was one to jump into any new adventure. And my, what an adventure was laying right there beside her now.

She admired his body as he slept. He worked out for nearly an hour with the guard every morning between running five miles and going through a near military training course. And boy did it show. He was a feast for the eyes as well as the senses. And she'd had no clue what was hidden under those clothes until they'd made love the first time.

Now she took in his strong muscles and well-defined chest. Her eyes flowed down to his abdomen, following the happy trail down to his manhood resting in a nest of pale curls. Definitely nothing to be ashamed of in the locker room. His legs were strong as well from running, walking and riding.

How did she get so lucky as to fall in love with this man? Or more importantly, how'd she get so lucky as to have him love her back?

Well she already had plans on how to keep her Tin Man from interfering with her little experiment.

With a wicked little smile she slid open the dresser drawer as silently as possible. Her fingers wrapped around the cold metal waiting inside.

With deliberate, very quiet movements DG managed to click the handcuffs over the wrist Cain had thrown above his head. She had managed to ease his other arm up as she pressed a kiss to his sleeping mouth, taking his soft exhale into her lungs. The moment the second cuff clicked into place his eyes snapped open.

He tried to move and was brought up short by the cuffs.

DG giggled and moved to straddle his waist, naked and brazen, her core pressed just below his navel. She wanted to grind herself against him… but not yet.

"What the hell is this?" He sounded more than annoyed.

"Handcuffs. I'd think a Tin Man would recognize them." DG smirked and wiggled a little, feeling his abs tighten against her inner thighs… and other places. Mmm… delicious.

"I know what they are. Get them off." He pulled, even though that would leave bruises.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself. I want you at my mercy, Mr. Cain." She almost purred the last part but stopped short.

There was really something wrong. He wad gone completely rigid, and not in a good way. His stormy eyes were more grey than blue, a bad sign to begin with even without the glare she was getting.

"DG. Take. The. Cuffs. Off. Now." He spoke through tightly clenched teeth. He was angry. He wasn't supposed to be angry. This was supposed to be enjoyable.

She quickly scooped up the key and undid the cuffs.

Cain sat up abruptly, making her slide down a bit into his lap. His hands came up to grip her upper arms and he didn't look at all happy. He hadn't found that the least little bit erotic.

"I just wanted to have you all to myself. It was supposed to be fun." DG realized she shouldn't believe everything she read.

"I don't find it fun to be pinned down and helpless. Being held down isn't the least bit enjoyable for me. I need to be able to reach my gun." DG's eyes flickered to the weapon on the nightstand. "What if someone broke in here to kill you? I couldn't have done a thing."

Oh shit! The first time she saw him, before even opening the suit, he was being held down and beaten, being made to watch his family beaten. Then there was eight years being 'held down' in that damned iron suit.

How could she have been so stupid? So completely thoughtless? Her vision hazed as her throat tightened.

She felt perfectly safe in the palace full of guards and magic wards. But that didn't change Cain's compulsive need to protect. She could even understand it, psychologically.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, sincerely. "It's just that, you've been kinda taking the lead, and you seem to be pretty focused on me. I just wanted to do for you. Without you and your wandering hands and mouth distracting me. On the other side… things like this… it's not all that unusual. I read about it and saw it on TV… entertainment. I wanted to try. I messed up and just didn't think."

As she spoke Cain's face softened and the anger melted from his eyes, turning them from stormy grey back to a pale blue. Instead of holding her arms, his moved to wrap around her.

"DG, this kind of thing isn't all that uncommon here, either. It's okay to try different things. Just ask first. Because that particular embellishment… isn't for me," he explained. "And we're gonna have a talk about what kind of entertainment you were watching."

"As for focusing on you, Darlin', that does for me.' He looked at her hotly so she couldn't doubt his sincerity. "Believe me, it does for me. I love seeing your body, watching your skin flush with heat just for me. Those little noises you make, the way you say my name, the feel of you, your every response… they shoot right to my cock."

DG struggled to keep her brain from melting. Wyatt knew just what his talking like that did to her. Just this side of dirty, and phrased just right. For a man of few words, he certainly knew how to use them in private.

His pulling her in for a kiss just made fighting the brain meltdown even harder. If the way his lips teased and tormented hers were any indication, he already forgave her.

This was one of his slow kisses, building slowly into something heated, powerful, and consuming. Damn , his love of kissing made him quite the expert. His tongue tangling gently with hers, a form of seduction in itself. Having his heated skin, his hard muscles pressed against her just mad it… guh.

DG broke away, pushing slightly on Cain's shoulders. "Nope. Not getting away. You promised I could play. I'm keeping you to it."

Persistent was one of her specialties. Her face was right next to the word in the dictionary.

One pale brow rose. "This could be interesting. No cuffs, or anything of the like." He obviously wanted that perfectly clear.

"Okay." DG licked her lips and noted Cain's eyes follow the flick of her tongue. She smirked. "How about just you, cowboy?"

DG took his hands in hers. They were bigger than hers, blunt fingered and marked with scars on the knuckles and calluses on the palms and fingers. Experienced hands, used to hard work, fighting and making her scream his name while shattering again and again into oblivion.

She placed a kiss on each of his palms in turn.

"Lie back and enjoy, Wyatt." She purred his first name.

He chuckled but lay back down. DG still held his hands and she reached over his head to place them on the headboard, where she had used the cuffs. "Just you, Tin Man. No restraint but your own. You think you can do that? Think you can hold on while I take my time with you?"

"I can try." His voice had already taken on that deeper rumble and his pupils were dilating and his eyes took in her body as she sat on top of him.

Oh goodie. Compromise was a lovely thing.

DG scooted forward again, rubbing herself against him. It was a tease for both of them.

If what she felt at her rear was any indication she had his interest.

Now here was where she didn't know how to start. She had a whole Wyatt Buffet spread out before her. Well, appetizers would be a good start, and why not Cain's favorite?

Leaning forward she let her pebbled nipples just barely graze her Tin Man's chest. Hers just dancing over his. The hair there adding to the tease for her, tickling in a way that had little to do with laughter. She smiled as he inhaled, trying to bring in more contact.

She had mercy as she leaned down further, pressing her breasts against his muscled chest before moving in to plant a kiss on Wyatt's lips. A soft brush of lips on lips. He started to raise his head to lean into the kiss but she backed away, shaking her head.

"My dance, I lead." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, then tiny, fluttering ones over his eyelids, along his cheekbones then his stubborn jaw line.

When she pressed her lips to his again she took her time before delicately tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue. Teasing, testing, He was quick to open to her, but made her come inside. She just stroked the tip of his tongue with her own. A taste for both of them. She had planned on just a quick taste, but he groaned into her mouth. She met his passion with her own, they were devouring one another.

Her hands slipped into his hair and her nails scraped along his scalp, causing another groan.

Reluctantly she pulled back. She felt the heat pool further in her belly as he licked his lips, as if wanting to take in every trace of her kiss.

She reached up to place her hands over his and stroke his arms, down to his shoulders even as she nuzzled under his chin. She felt quite seductive and powerful when Wyatt leaned his head back to give her better access. She chuckled a bit as her tongue swirled over his throat and nipped very gently at his pulse. He was tense from holding on and the tendon connecting his neck to his shoulder stood out. She scraped her teeth over it as the fingers of her left hand stroked the scar on Cain's bicep. The one he had gotten during the eclipse.

She followed the tendon over his smooth shoulder, tasting the salt of Wyatt's skin, the taughtness of his muscles. And feeling those muscles tense and flex along his stomach certainly had an effect on her as she straddled him. She pressed her core down a bit more firmly and teased her breasts with the curls on his chest as she pressed them against him as well, rubbing like a cat.

She felt something primal and sensual rise up through her. She felt decadent and desirable.

"You're quite the tease there, Deeg." Oooh, the low rumble. She felt it through his chest, all that need and hunger just for her.

"Mmmm… and don't you just love it. I bet your gonna plan all sorts of ways to pay me back." She scooted back a bit, until she felt his manhood at full staff against her bottom.

She loved when he talked all seductive and sexual. Just maybe…

"Can you feel how wet I am for you, baby? Down your rather delicious stomach. I bet you do." She ground herself against him and allowed the moan that rose up in her to escape.

His muscles tightened again. Oh yeah, he liked that. His hands on the headboard were white knuckled. She bet it was taking all he had not to grab her by the waist and guide her. Bossy man. Or maybe he just longed to touch her, to run his hands over her. Now that was a nice thought.

"And I didn't even have to touch you." He half smirked.

Arrogant.

Her palms ran over his firm chest and her fingertips traced the sculpted muscles there. He had wonderfully defined chest. She bet he was in better shape than most guys her age. Her fingernails scraped over his nipples and he hissed, arching up a bit.

"I love to touch you, Wyatt. Your skin is so hot, and I feel goosebumps rise when something's just right. It feels so good sliding against my own." She leaned down again. "But I like tasting you just as much. You taste so good, Cain."

He groaned and his entire body shuddered. "You're killing me."

"But what a way to go." She let her tongue circle one flat, male nipple, feeling it bud, much like her own did. She lapped at it experimentally, and feeling his reaction even as she heard his gasp, she scraped her teeth over it then sucked on his skin.

"God, Deeg. I need to touch you." Wyatt growled. She loved growly Wyatt.

She pulled back and looked into his face. Tense, but in a good way now. His eyes were so dark with arousal. "Not yet, big boy. I get to have fun, remember. And while this is my own personal Disneyland, I haven't enjoyed all the rides yet."

Oh a fire was already started in her, and she stoked it for both of them. She rose up and moved backward, just brushing his erection with her folds before sitting on his thighs. She bent back to work, pressing kisses along his ribs, her tongue traced along the crease of his hip. She knew her hair was tickling him, brushing over his manhood.

Cain was breathing hard now. "Damn right there will be payback, Darlin'. This is cruel and unusual."

She paused to lay her cheek on his upper thigh, looking at him. He was hard, thick and uncircumcised. She reached out to wrap her hand around him, soft skin over such hardness.

"Fuck. DG." He hissed and arched off the bed.

"Eventually." She promised with a smile he couldn't see.

She could feel his throbbing pulse along the underside, and she let go to trace her fingers along that vein. Wyatt arched up again. Her hand slipped around to cup his sacs, feeling their weight against her fingers and she rose to taste the fluid starting to bead at the tip of him.

It was bitter, a bit thicker than she had expected. She swirled her tongue around him before taking the tip into her mouth and applying suction.

He almost cleared the bed, every muscle straining and she had to move back.

"DG," his voice was full of warning. But his hands remained holding the headboard. She was pretty sure the wood would have finger indentations.

"Do you want something, Tin Man?" She sat up, looking into his eyes.

"You know what I want." Clenched teeth. He really was at the end of his rope.

"I can take a guess. I suppose you've earned it." DG murmured.

She rose to her knees and knee walked forward. Taking him in hand once more she guided him where she wanted and slowly sank down onto him. She savored the feeling of fullness slowly moving up inside her.

Wyatt Cain groaned. "I don't think I can take this."

Using her knees and thighs she rose again, then let herself down once more.

"You can let go, baby. I've had most of my fun." DG grinned. "Riding the Carousal was always the best part of any fun park."

Cain let go at once and his hands moved to her waist, but slid up her ribs to cup her breast, teasing them with his palms. He was biting his bottom lip and gasping with each rise and fall of DG's body. Once he'd gathered himself he looked into her face. "I don't have a clue what you just said."

"I'll explain later." She was gasping, herself. Oh, she had become so aroused in arousing him. Riding him was torture as she tried to hold back.

He sat up, making her downward thrust shallower. She mewl and pouted, but found that in this position they were of equal height.

"You are gonna pay for every minute of that." He promised.

"Yay, me." She grinned.

His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her in for another deep, hungry kiss as his other hand slipped between them to hasten her along.

They worked together now to reach the same point. Both climbing higher and higher so that it didn't take long before stars exploded behind DG's eyes. She felt the waves rippling through her as she clenched, hard, around him.

Wyatt threw his head back as she felt him come along for the ride with her.

Both of them were out of breath, sweaty and just about unable to move. They were pretty much propping one another up as aftershocks rippled through them.

"I don't think I can move." DG muttered against Cain's neck.

"Well, I know that feeling." Was muttered unto her shoulder.

"So… payback, huh?"

"Mmm… about that entertainment…"


End file.
